


tag team

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Ballet Recitals, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy are a little frazzled when they have to attend a ballet recital and a soccer game on the same day. Good thing they have amazing friends they can count on.





	tag team

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go out to Katie for editing this fic for me and Gretchen for always supporting my ideas.
> 
> For Lyatt Week on Twitter
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

“Ow, Mommy! That _hurts_.” Lucy sighed in exasperation, dropping her arm so that the hairbrush she held in her hand knocked painfully against her knee. 

“I’m sorry, Flynn. If you would have let me comb your hair this morning there would be fewer tangles now. I know how much you love Rapunzel but I think you can emulate her in many other ways besides her hairstyle, don’t you think?” Lucy tweaked Flynn’s nose and she giggled. 

She reached forward and grabbed Flynn’s shoulders, straightening them back against the chair before she pulled the brush through the dark mass of her hair.

Lucy heard a clatter coming up the stairs and she turned her head, trying to get a glimpse of her other daughter to call her into her bathroom. 

“Amy? Come in here, please. We’re going to be late!” she called as she started to twist Flynn’s hair into a bun before securing it with a few bobby pins. 

“Mommy?” Flynn called and Lucy hummed a question as she bent to assess the girl’s hair in the mirror and smooth down a few flyaways.

Amy came into the bathroom then, her pink backpack slung off of her elbow and dragging by her feet, explaining the scraping sound that had followed her up the stairs.

“Amy Grace, I hope you aren’t scraping up my wood floors with that zipper.” 

“Sorry, Mommy,” she said as she shrugged it off and let it fall to the tile floor. “What are you doing? Flynn’s hair looks funny.”

“Hmm, what? Why?” Lucy admired her handiwork for a moment before Flynn piped up.

“Mommy, it’s soccer today!” she finally blurted out, her little lip trembling.

“Oh, crap! Sorry, baby, I forgot.” Lucy sighed as she pulled out the bobby pins and started brushing out her daughter’s hair again. 

“Where’s your daddy?” she asked Amy, who had plopped down onto the toilet seat, kicking her legs with an audible _clink clink clink_ as her untied shoelaces hit against the porcelain. 

Amy shrugged her shoulders and Lucy held in a frustrated sigh. _Of course, Wyatt was nowhere in sight when she needed his help._

“Amy, please go get on your leotard while I finish Flynn’s hair. No dilly-dallying, now. We’re running a little late.” 

Lucy wrapped a hairband around one pigtail and started on the other side of Flynn’s head. The pale green of her top kept catching her eye as she worked around Flynn’s head like she was the stylist at a hair salon.

The door slammed downstairs and Lucy heard her name being called from down the hall. 

“Wyatt?” she called as she tied off Flynn’s second pigtail and brushed off the back of her lime green jersey that looked like it hadn’t been washed when Lucy had just grabbed it out of the clean basket in the laundry room. _Of course they pick green to minimize grass stains but mud and every other stain show up instead_ , Lucy thought as she told Flynn to hop up and put on her cleats. 

“Hey.” Wyatt came into the bedroom and threw his jacket down onto the bed, running a hand across the top of Flynn’s head as she hugged his leg before leaving to do what she was told.

“Hey, where have you been? I’ve needed help with the girls.”

“I’m sorry, just your everyday traffic jam with the world's slowest traffic light on Fourth Street.” Wyatt leaned over to give her a quick kiss as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Lucy flopped down on the bed, sighing loudly and dramatically, “Why did we agree to let the girl’s take two different sports again? Because I want to go back in time and conk myself on the head for that decision.”

Wyatt huffed out a laugh, tossing his shirt into the dirty laundry basket and walking to the closet. Lucy sat back up, admiring the strong muscles of his back as he turned to slide his arm into the blue shirt sleeve.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” he asked, as he turned to glance over his shoulder at her.

“Yes. I know one of our girl’s has a dance recital, but I really don’t think the ‘ladies who lunch’ look will go over well on the soccer field.”

“You’re probably right. Mud splattered might look good on you, though. You never know.” Wyatt winked at her, and Lucy couldn’t help but remember their trip to 1754 when she had felt the filthiest she had ever felt. She was pretty sure Wyatt hadn’t been admiring her attractiveness or her scent _that_ trip. 

“Amy? _Amy!_ Are you in your leotard?” Lucy listened for a moment but didn’t hear anything so she pushed herself up off the bed and walked down the hallway.

“Amy?” she called again, standing in her daughter’s doorway. “Where are you?”

Lucy heard a thump and she crossed the room to the closet, her floral skirt swaying against her legs as she stepped over and around the stuffed animals, Barbies and Legos strewn across the floor. She pulled open the door to find Amy standing in her closet, her arms wrapped around her favorite stuffed bear.

“Amy! I told you we are running late. What are you doing?” Lucy propped her hands on her hips as she stared down at her daughter. 

“I can’t find it, Mommy. It wasn’t in my drawers and I thought it might be in the closet, but I got scared. Teddy was protecting me.” Lucy shook her head at her child, who was notoriously afraid of the dark but who would cower in her closet trying to find her leotard because she asked her to put it on.

Lucy lifted Amy into her arms and walked over to sit on her bed. She smoothed her hand over the back of Amy’s head and kissed the cool, silky hair.

“You could have come and gotten me or Daddy if you were frightened. You know Daddy is very good at scaring away monsters and scary things. He’s had a lot of practice protecting me and your Uncle Rufus, you know?” Lucy felt the movement of Amy’s nod against her chin and smiled softly at Wyatt, who stepped into the room, Amy’s pale pink leotard in his hands.

“Look, Daddy found it! Now we can get ready to go. You got this, honey?” she asked Wyatt as she lifted Amy out of her lap.

“Got it, ma’am.” Lucy rolled her eyes at him, pinching his arm as she walked by.

“Ow!” Wyatt pantomimed an injured arm, clutching at it dramatically, as Lucy left the room.

“Mean, Mommy!” Amy called after her, followed by a giggle that Lucy assumed was the result of Wyatt tickling their daughter. 

“Flynn? Are you ready?” she asked as she walked to the next doorway at the end of the hall.

“Ready!” Flynn hopped up off the edge of the bed, almost tripping as she stepped on an untied shoelace.

“Looks like you missed something,” Lucy teased, crouching down to tie the trailing lace into a double bow and doubling up her other shoelace quickly.

“Here’s your bag.” Lucy added as she picked up the small duffel bag and handed it to Flynn, who followed her out of the room.

“Daddy! We don’t have any more time!” Lucy glanced at her watch, cursed under her breath at the placement of the secondhand and snatched up her denim jacket from the hall hook as she descended the stairs two at a time, praying she wouldn’t trip.

“What about my hair?” Amy cried from Wyatt’s arms as he carried her down the stairs behind Lucy and Flynn.

“I’ll do it in the car, baby!” Lucy swung around, grabbing her purse. She hoped that she had a hair tie. She didn’t have time to stop and dig through the mess of receipts, gum wrappers and random McDonald’s toys. 

Wyatt flicked off the dining room light as they walked through, headed toward the side door in the kitchen that led into the garage. 

“Do you have your keys?” Lucy asked Wyatt as he set Amy down and reached into his front pocket, “Of course. Can’t go anywhere without the keys!”

The girls giggled at his silliness. Normally Lucy would have smiled and let him have his moment, but they were in a rush and didn’t have time for it.

The keyfob chirped and Lucy opened the back door, climbing into the backseat inelegantly. She helped Flynn into her seat, buckling her seatbelt securely and watching Wyatt do the same for Amy. She couldn’t help but think about all the times Wyatt had buckled her into the Lifeboat and she knew he was thinking the same when he caught her eye in the rear view mirror, the trace of a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth. 

He pulled out of the driveway while Lucy attempted to fix Amy’s hair in the back of the car. Wyatt pulled out onto the road going the designated 20 miles per hour and Lucy swore she could see the grass growing, they were going so slowly.

“Come on, Wyatt, we're in a hurry! This isn’t _Driving Miss Daisy_. We have two different events to attend, so a little haste would be nice.” 

“What do you want from me? Evasive maneuvers?” Wyatt joked, as he came to a creaking halt at the stop sign at the end of their street. 

“Wyatt.” 

“OK, fine.” Wyatt pressed down on the gas a little harder than necessary, the wheels spinning as he turned into the next street.

Lucy gave him a look at his dramatics and Wyatt turned his head to glance at Flynn. “I think Mommy’s been taking sassing classes from Uncle Rufus again.”

“Wyatt, be serious.” Lucy turned to sit back in her seat, adjusting her purse in her lap so that she could situate her legs in the cramped back seat.

“I am. Rufus said that exact same line to me one time and you weren’t there to hear it.” 

“Mommy?” Amy piped up after a few minutes of quiet interspersed by the blinker indicator and Wyatt humming under his breath.

“Yes?” Lucy glanced over at Amy where she sat clutching her car seat straps.

“I have to potty.” Amy admitted, her large, brown eyes focused on Lucy like she was afraid to upset her.

Lucy felt horrible seeing that look on her daughter’s face. Amy shouldn’t have to be worried about having to use the bathroom. She must have stressed both girls out being so stressed herself.

“It’s OK, baby. We’ll find someplace for you to go potty.” 

“Did you hear that, Daddy?”

“Yep. The mission objective: Find the nearest potty. I’m on it.” Wyatt winked at Amy in the rearview mirror and she giggled, one hand over her mouth. A dimple appeared in her cheek and Lucy reached over and smooched her, making her laugh exuberantly. 

Flynn watched her mom giving her sister kisses and Wyatt reached back, one hand on the steering wheel, and tickled her knee. She smiled, kicking her leg at him as he pulled his hand away to focus back on the road.

————

The car doors slammed simultaneously as Wyatt and Lucy got out of the front and passenger sides of the car. They each unbuckled a twin and helped them hop down out of the SUV cab. 

Lucy grabbed Flynn’s hand as they rounded the back of the vehicle, gravel crunching underneath their feet. Wyatt traded off hands and Lucy picked up Amy so that she wouldn’t get wet grass all over her ballet slippers while Wyatt took Flynn out to the soccer field.

Lucy glanced down to find her purse had fallen off her shoulder, the long strap allowing it to drag in the grass. _Just what I need_ , Lucy thought, as she straightened the strap and climbed the short set of stadium seats.

“Deni!” Amy cried, stretching out her arms and Lucy whirled to see Denise behind her. 

“Hi, Amy girl. Don’t you look pretty today!” Denise replied as she reached over and accepted Amy from Lucy’s arms, “How are you, Lucy?”

“Fine. Glad we made it in time.” Denise chuckled knowingly as she kissed Amy’s cheek. 

Lucy would have never expected that her tough, no nonsense former boss would be so good with children, despite the fact that she had two of her own, but she was an amazing honorary grandmother to the twins, since Wyatt and Lucy didn’t have their mother's any longer. Not that Lucy would have allowed Carol Preston near her daughters after what she allowed to happen to her own offspring. Lucy pushed the still painful thought away and focused on keeping her balance as they weaved around other spectators.

Lucy led the way to the middle of the bleacher seats and sat, the chill of the seats in early spring making her shiver. _Maybe I should have changed_ , Lucy thought as she strained to see over heads and pinpoint her daughter out on the field. 

“Hey,” Wyatt greeted them as he walked down the aisle, “look who I found.” 

Lucy waved when she caught sight of Rufus behind her husband and Jiya with her swinging ponytail.

“Aunt Jiya!” Amy bounced up and down on Denise’s lap as she waited for Jiya to reach her. 

“What’s this? No love for me?” Rufus pouted as he slumped down between Lucy and Denise, allowing Jiya to scoot by to sit next to the little girl.

“This is worse than being the third wheel.” Rufus muttered so that Lucy could hear. She shoved him in the arm and he laughed as he tried not to ram into Denise from the force of Lucy’s push. AC loved them, of course, they were her bunker babies. But she still didn’t allow unruly horseplay, especially if it interrupted the conversation she and Jiya were involved in. 

Wyatt wrapped an arm around Lucy as he sat down and she rubbed her hand up and down his thigh, the warmth created from the chafing of her palm against his jeans helping to warm up her freezing cold hand.

“Where’s Flynn? Do you see her?” Lucy asked Wyatt as she wrapped her arm around his waist. 

Wyatt pointed down to the sideline and Lucy was finally able to pick out the LOGAN emblazoned across the back of her jersey. It filled her with pride to see her daughter participating in a team sport at such a young age.

“Whoops!” Wyatt chuckled, watching Flynn try to do one of the more elaborate stretches an older child was doing and she slipped on the wet ground, landing on her butt.

“Oh, no, poor baby!” Lucy clutched at her necklace, but she couldn’t help but laugh when Flynn stood up and her shorts were damp with two round patches on her buttocks.

“I know where she gets that from,” Rufus laughed exuberantly, and Wyatt reached around Lucy to whack him in the back of the arm. 

“Hey! It’s just a joke. Lucy gets it, don’t you, Lucy?”

Lucy shot Rufus a disgruntled look but she couldn’t help but laugh at him, his face dropped so comically.

“Oh, I see how it is!” Rufus smacked at his leg with one hand, snickering under his breath.

“See how what is?” Amy asked from her spot between Jiya and Denise. 

“I don’t think little girls who won’t say hello to their uncle get to know,” Rufus teased, a huge smile brightening his face when she hopped up and came over to him. 

“I’m sorry, Uncle Rufus.” Amy shyly held her hands in front of her.

“That’s all right, pumpkin. To be honest, if I were you, I would like Aunt Jiya better too. She’s so smart and beautiful.”

“Suck up.” Jiya laughed and Amy frowned as she looked between the adults, confused about why they thought it was funny. 

“Anyways,” Rufus wrapped his arms around Amy’s waist, leaning his head over so he could look into her face, “I think she’s a great role model, too. Don’t you want to be like her one day?”

“Yes,” Amy lisped, “but I want to be like Mommy too.”

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and she leaned over to sweep baby hairs out of Amy’s face.

“It’s OK, baby. You can be any kind of smart you want to be.” 

“The game’s starting,” Wyatt interrupted, leaning over with his elbows on his knees. 

Lucy found it funny how intently he was into soccer when she knew that baseball was his favorite sport, but she knew it was because their little girl was involved. If he could he would be on the sidelines cheering her on, but the city didn’t allow family on the grass because of how irate some parents would get, yelling at the referees and coaches. 

Lucy, Rufus, Jiya and Wyatt cheered Flynn on as she ran up and down the field with her teammates, while Amy watched from her perch on Denise’s lap. Meanwhile, Denise clapped and cheered along with them and once released a shrill whistle that made Amy cringe and cover her ears. 

Flynn stopped in the middle of the field at one point and waved at them vigorously; her pigtails bouncing from the level of her exuberance.They all waved back, Wyatt motioning her to keep going after a moment when it looked like the other team’s members were about to trample her as they came running down the field after the ball.

“I’ve gotta give her props,” Jiya spoke as she sat down on the bench and took a sip from her water bottle. “She’s a tough little girl and stubborn.”

“Kinda like someone else we know,” Rufus added innocently as he looked out over the field.

“Rufus,” Wyatt warmed, his deep tone rumbling in his chest so that Lucy could feel it from where she leaned up against him, both hands wrapped around his arm. 

“What? Lucy is obviously the stubborn one in the relationship.”

“Hey!” Lucy protested, her curls bouncing against her back as she turned her head to glare at her friend.

“I’m not the one who called him a reckless hothead,” Rufus shrugged, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

“I’d be careful if I were you, Rufus,” Denise offered sagely, but Lucy caught the faint smile pulling at one corner of her mouth.

“Well, I don’t know what he told you,” Lucy elbowed Wyatt in the ribs, “but Wyatt likes it when I call him a reckless hothead.” 

Lucy winked at Rufus, who cringed like he was afraid she was going to suddenly start talking about their habits in the bedroom or something. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Rufus.” Wyatt smiled when Rufus narrowed his eyes at him.

“What’s the gutter?” Amy asked and Lucy whacked Wyatt in the stomach with the back of one hand.

“It’s like a ditch, honey. You know when we drive down the road and you see styrofoam cups and plastic in the ditches. They’re dirty. That’s why they’re not very nice.” 

“Good save,” Wyatt muttered under his breath as Amy stared at them with a cute frown creasing her brow.

“Here, sweetie,” Jiya reached out a hand to Amy and pulled her into her lap, opening her phone with an audible click as she started showing the little girl something on an app. “Which one do you want to play? You know, Uncle Rufus and I designed this one.”

“That was a hell of a windfall that you two received from Microsoft after they reneged on that contract,” Wyatt said.

“Don’t say h-e-l-l in front of Amy!” Lucy whispered roughly at Wyatt, who apologized by rubbing her back as he listened to Rufus. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I told you I would pay off that loan for you, but you are too stubborn — there’s that word again — to accept my help.”

“I told you I appreciated it, Rufus, but Lucy and I can handle it. Thanks, though, man.” 

Rufus nodded, before turning back to the field, flipping his sunglasses down off his head when the sun came out from behind a cloud. 

“Oh, crap! Wyatt … Amy, honey, we gotta go.” Lucy stood up, quickly, slinging her crossbody strap over her head and reaching for Amy with the other hand.

Rufus steadied her by a hand against her back, when she wobbled on her heels, and Wyatt shored her up with a hand on both sides of her waist as she lifted Amy into her arms. 

“Deni? Aren’t you coming?” Amy cried over Lucy’s shoulder as they shuffled down the aisle. 

“I’ll be there, baby, I promise.” 

Amy waved at Jiya and Rufus while Lucy walked down the steps, the aluminum clanging with every step and reminding her of the ramp leading into the Lifeboat.

————

“Mommy, Mommy!” Lucy heard her name being called, but it sounded muffled, and she turned her head to catch sight of Amy still sitting in the back seat of the car.

“Wyatt! I can’t believe this day. We’re leaving Amy in the car and this is _her_ recital we’re going to.” 

Lucy backtracked and opened the door to the SUV. “Sorry, honey. Mommy and Daddy forgot their brains at home today.”

Amy gave her a funny look, probably because she was unfamiliar with the expression and 4-year-olds tended to be very literal, but she hopped down from the car and grasped Lucy’s hand anyway, while Wyatt waited at the back of the vehicle for them. 

“Daddy?” Amy asked, as they walked her into the building, each of them holding one of her hands. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“You won’t let me leave my brain at home, will you?” 

Lucy cut off a laugh as she caught sight of Amy’s serious face and the grin that Wyatt was trying to keep from spreading.

“Of course not. I’ll never let you leave your brain at home. That’s what daddies are for, right?”

Amy nodded her head vigorously before skipping off to follow her teacher into an empty classroom reserved for the ballet performers. They both waved goodbye, but she never turned around.

Lucy sighed, thankful that they had gotten her here as fast as possible if not as quickly as she would have preferred. Wyatt reached for her and she sunk against him, her side pressed against his as she allowed him to lead her to the auditorium where the performance would take place.

“It’s been a rough day for you, hasn’t it?”

“You have no idea. I always thought that I was the most worn out after our missions, but they’ve got nothing on chasing after your children.”

“My children?” Wyatt raised his eyebrows comically. “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the only one involved in the process of making them.”

“You’re not wrong, but I swear they got all of your traits and none of mine.”

“Oh, come on!” Wyatt huffed as he sat down in a seat a few rows from the stage.

Lucy removed her purse strap from her shoulder and sat down in the chair next to his, the gray metal of the chair arm digging into her side as she leaned over it.

They sat there in silence for a moment, the low rumble of the voices surrounding them echoing off of the ceiling and the bare floors. Lucy shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and glancing around at the other people surrounding her without much interest.

“You’re wrong, you know?” Wyatt spoke, his normally piercing blue eyes softened by concern. He reached for her hand and clasped it in between both of his. 

“I’m never wrong.” Lucy tried to joke, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, but it came out flat.

“You’re wrong about this. Those girls are lucky to have you as a mother. You love them, you care for them, you encourage them to try new things and to be the best that they can be, but they wouldn’t benefit from any of those things if they weren’t a little bit like you. They know how to dream, but they also see the reality of life. They have fun, always, but when you sit down to read to them, they listen, learn and absorb what you teach them. They love learning, which I never did, well, until I met you. They got that from you. They got all of your best parts and that, that is a real blessing.” 

Lucy sniffed, surprised to feel so overwhelmed by his words. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him gratefully.

“They definitely got your charm. You can’t deny that,” Lucy added, watching Amy as she stood on the stage, one dimple popping out in her cheek, surrounded by her peers. 

“Of course they did. It’s impossible to resist, you know? The Logan charm.” Wyatt stretched his arm behind her and rested it on her chair.

Lucy snorted and Wyatt grinned at her, the curve of his smile leaving furrows next to his mouth and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. 

“What?” he asked when she grew quiet again. 

“I love you, that’s all.” She tilted her head slightly, her earrings dangling against her neck.

Wyatt reached forward and cupped her cheek and Lucy leaned into his touch. She completely forgot for the moment that they weren’t alone when she saw the quiet desire in his eyes. 

“I love you, too.” 

Lucy stared into his eyes and was so glad that she had decided to choose him as the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Not only because his blue eyes were so beautiful, but also because of what was underneath. He may have been broken with a heart in need of repair when they first met, but he completed her. He protected her, he understood her and he had made a home for her heart to fill in all his empty spaces.

“Hey, look who made it,” he said, leaning away from her, and Lucy caught sight of Denise again. 

She waved her over before leaning against the chair arm again. She reached over and squeezed Wyatt’s knee, grinning at him mischievously when he jerked at her touch.

“Wow. I don’t know what I said, but I like this Lucy.” 

“Shut up.” Lucy rolled her eyes, but she knew what he meant.

“How did you two get here so fast?” Denise asked as she settled into her seat.

“Evasive maneuvers,” Wyatt deadpanned, and Lucy burst into laughter.

Denise looked at them oddly but she smiled back, unable to ignore the happiness that was emanating from them. She lifted her hand to wave when she caught sight of Amy on stage, who smiled back gamely. 

“How was Flynn doing when you left her?” Lucy asked, her mothering instinct kicking in. She wasn’t happy that she couldn’t stay for Flynn’s whole game, but she had left behind Rufus and Jiya, who she trusted implicitly, to make sure Flynn knew she was loved. 

“Great. Her team was winning. Plus she was having a ball and that’s really all that matters when you’re that young.”

“True.”

“Just wait till she’s 10 years older. She’ll be as competitive as Wyatt when it comes to sports and who wins at checkers.”

“Yeah. He can’t stand it.”

“Hey, that was one time!” Wyatt retorted and Denise winked at Lucy. Lucy felt a warmth rush into her chest at being able to let go and have fun after the stress of the day, even if it was only to tease her husband along with his boss. 

She glanced back to the stage as the lights were lowered and she sat back in her chair, ready to watch a beautiful performance by her daughter. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
